stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Sito Jaxa
For the version of this character specific to ''Star Trek: Sutherland, see Sito Jaxa (Sutherland).'' | rank = Ensign | insignia1 = | insignia2 = | spouse(s) = | children = | mother = | father = | siblings = | relatives = | image2 = | caption2 = | actor2 = }}Sito Jaxa was a Bajoran female who served in Starfleet during the late 24th century. As a cadet, she was involved in the Nova Squadron scandal of 2368. Two years later, while serving aboard the , she was assigned to a covert mission into Cardassian space, and presumed killed. History Early life Sito Jaxa was born on Valo II in 2347, part of a generation of Bajorans born as refugees from the Cardassian Occupation. Growing up on Valo II, she became a surrogate "big sister" to many of the children there, including Col Louk. ( , : "The Disciple") Starfleet Academy At the age of 18, Sito entered Starfleet Academy, and was eventually assigned to Nova Squadron. After the investigation of an incident on the flight range that cost the life of her friend, Cadet Joshua Albert, Sito and her squad suffered severe disciplinary action and were forced to repeat their third year while their leader, Cadet Nick Locarno was expelled. Though other cadets ostracized her, Sito stuck it out at the Academy and graduated in 2370. ( ) USS Enterprise In order to give Sito a fair chance at redemption in the fleet, Captain Jean-Luc Picard requested her assignment to the , though he did not tell her of this fact. Sito was assigned to the security department and also served as a relief ops officer on the bridge. Aboard the Enterprise, Sito's circle of friends included Sam Lavelle, Alyssa Ogawa, Taurik, and Ben, a waiter in Ten Forward. She also considered Lieutenant Worf a friend and mentor, and participated in his mok'bara classes. Late in the year, Sito volunteered for a covert mission into Cardassian space, posing as a slave captured during a bounty hunt to help Cardassian defector Joret Dal return home to continue his intelligence gathering for the Federation. Once past the border patrols, Sito was supposed to return to Federation space in an escape pod. The Enterprise waited at the rendezvous point for thirty-two hours, but scans of Cardassian space revealed only the pod's wreckage. Sometime later, Starfleet intercepted a Cardassian communique, which announced that a Bajoran prisoner had been killed in an escape attempt, and Sito was listed as killed in action. Her loss affected both her friends and superiors deeply, and Captain Picard eulogized her as the finest example of a Starfleet officer and a young woman of remarkable courage and strength of character. ( ) :According to Ronald D. Moore, Sito's return was planned for a future episode, but was never produced. Elements of the plot were later reworked into the episode " ." Despite Sito's return never becoming canon, many fans have picked up on the ambiguous ending of "Lower Decks" and numerous continuations have been seen in fandom, and even a few "official" materials. Additional data In truth, Sito was not killed, but captured by the Cardassian military and sent to a penal colony. She was later returned to the Federation following a prisoner exchange in 2372. After receiving treatment and counseling, Sito returned to active duty and was assigned to the as an operations officer. ( : ) Fan continuities and Within two months of her capture in 2370, Sito was found near the Federation/Cardassian border by the , unconscious and near death in a disabled shuttle. She had apparently escaped from border holding facility. Sito was apprehended three months later while attempting to download Starfleet tactical data for retrieval by Obsidian Order agents. A medical examination determined that she had been the victim of extensive psionic programming, and criminal charges were dismissed due to the extenuating circumstances. In early 2371, Sito was placed on active reserve, and underwent psionic integrity restoration at the University of ShiKahr, Vulcan. The treatment was successful and she was restored to active duty, promoted to lieutenant junior grade and assigned to the as tactical officer, under the command of Captain Luciano Mantovanni. After the loss of the Alexios Komnenos on a classified mission, in 2373 Sito followed Mantovanni to his new command, the as conn officer. A year later, she was promoted to full lieutenant, and became Liberty's tactical officer and security chief, replaced as conn by Vaerth Parihn. Sito was forced to leave the Liberty in 2376 when the Bajoran Provisional Government decreed that all Bajorans in Starfleet must return to serve in the new Bajoran Star Navy. Reluctantly, Sito became the tactical officer of the [[BSNV Emissary|BSNV Emissary]]. ( : "A Week In the Life of Sito Jaxa," Belief System) :In addition to Shannon Fill, in photomanipulations created for , Sito Jaxa was "played" by actress . ''Star Trek: Sutherland :''See Sito Jaxa (Sutherland) Category:Bajorans Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:Starfleet ensigns Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel Category:Starfleet lieutenants